Desember
by locked pearl
Summary: Musim ini suram, kelam. Tapi bisa menjadi hangat. Yang menyebabkan adalah abstrak. Hanya mengingat. Apakah bisa begitu? Adakah teori tentang hal-hal irasional itu?


_Ansatsu Kyoushitsu/Assassination Classroom © Yuusei Matsui._

 _Desember © copyright locked pearl 2017 (August)._

 _Desember (poetry) © Joko Pinurbo._

 _Story including romance, angst, hurt, comfort, and friendship created by locked pearl. For your information: **canon-setting.** **Akabane Karma's point of view.**_

 _ **Note** : Kalimat panjang yang di italic menandakan isi puisi._

.

.

.

 **Desember**

 _Musim ini suram, kelam. Tapi bisa menjadi hangat. Yang menyebabkan adalah abstrak. Hanya mengingat. Apakah bisa begitu? Adakah teori tentang hal-hal irasional itu?_

* * *

 _Ingin kumimpikan banyak hal dan pergi_ _ke malam yang jauh._ Sudah seberapa jauh dari malam itu? Apakah 1001 malam? Atau 10.000 detik lalu kah? Rasanya detik-detik yang bertambah ini menertawakanku. Manusia butuh waktu. Tetapi waktu mengejekku. Seakan akulah babunya, dan ia tuan dengan segala keabsolutan. _Sambil membayangkan semuanya bakal kekal_ —("Ah, kau bodoh sekali Karma! Tentu saja semua yang bernyawa pasti mati! Memangnya kau bisa apa?")—demikian bisikan waktu yang lolosi rongga kepalaku. Aku tersenyum kecil, meringis. Sampai suara waktu pun, dapat kudengar.

Ketika membuang napas, asap mengepul melewati syal. Mataku terpaku menatap langit musim dingin yang kelam. Jarang bintang. Katanya, di musim inilah bintang paling jelas terlihat. Hal-hal remeh di saat suasana hatiku begini, menjadi sangat sensitif. Tiba-tiba saja aku berpikir apa yang dikatakan orang hanya omong kosong. _Di musim yang rusuh ini, di musim yang resah ini, hangatkan hari yang sebentar lagi tanggal._

 _Kau menungguku di sebuah pintu._ Okuda Manami yang mungil. Di balik kacamatanya yang besar awas mengamati sekitar. Aku tersenyum kecil, _dan aku datang_ _melewati pintu yang tak kaulihat_. Mudah saja, aku hapal tiap sudut hutan ini. Sebelas tahun lalu, diriku berkepala satu. Inilah tempat teristimewa dalam setahun.

(Hampir) semuanya telah memasuki area pesta, halaman belakang bangunan sekolah (yang sudah kami beli). Lampu-lampu kuning-oranye bagaikan bintang di daratan. Tidak yakin menggantikan pemandangan bintang yang hanya satu-dua sebelumnya. _Di pesta aku cuma pelancong tersesat._

"Mana nih, bintang utamanya? Sialan Karma! Pasti sudah tahu bakal ditimpuk kue!"

Aku terkekeh seperti yang lain. Di pojok acara, tempat temaram dalam lingkup ini, mereka belum menyadari kehadiran yang (mungkin) paling mereka nanti.

Okuda- _san_ yang pertama kali sadar. Ia melambai. Tak sopan kalau aku tidak tersenyum, lantas balas melambai. Berhubung aku dan dia akan menikah akhir Januari. Sebulan dari sekarang. Tapi yang kutunjukkan adalah senyum dan lambai lemah.

"Nah, itu dia orangnya!"

Semua atensi mengarah padaku. Isogai yang mendekat, menjabat tangan. Agar tidak mengecewakan mereka, aku menyeringai, berusaha untuk semangat. Reuni SMP ini multiacara. Mengenang Koro- _sensei_ , perayaan ulang tahunku, dan huff…

Tiup lilin, potong kue …, "Siapa yang akan kauberikan potongan pertama itu, Karma?"

Sejak dulu, tidak ada yang berubah dari mereka; rusuh, berisik. Tapi _kita_ , berubah. Semuanya melirik Okuda-san. Aku menyeringai, "Tentu saja Koro- _sensei_." Yang lain menghela napas, mengangguk. "Ya, tentu saja."

"Lalu yang kedua?"

"Tentu saja aku. Yang ulang tahun siapa?" Beberapa memukul pinggang atau terlalu ragu aku akan terseinggung menempeleng kepalaku.

Aku bisa melihatnya, Okuda- _san_ harap-harap cemas. Situasi ini buruk. Aku bisa mengacaukan suasana hatinya tentang pernikahan kita. Teman-temanku bala. "Yang ketiga? Hm, … kira-kira Okuda- _san_ atau Nagisa ya …"

Insting Nagisa tidak berkurang sedikit pun. Ia menyikut perutku, mengalihkan pembicaraan. Lantas kami semua langsung remuk dalam percakapan ramai. Kuberikan senyum pada Nagisa, mengedipkan mata. _Thanks, bro_. Kau memang teman yang baik (dan peka). Begitu maksudnya.

Acara inti untukku sudah selesai. Sudah tidak tahan, aku pamit. Bilang tidak enak badan. Okuda- _san_ tersenyum kecewa ketika aku menepuk kepalanya, bilang, "Hati-hati ... Manami." Ia pasti tahu keresahan hatiku. Salut padanya. Bagaimana mungkin ia kuat mencintaiku.

Jauh di belakang punggungku, mereka berbisik-bisik. "Tidak heran ia lesu sepanjang acara. _Partner-in-crime_ -nya sudah pergi." Kalimat itu berhembus, membawa wajah-wajah tertekuk, merenung. "Tiga tahun ya?"

 _Tak usah menyesal, aku pulang lebih awal dari jadwal._ "Hoi, bodoh! Siapa yang menyuruhmu pulang sendiri? Meninggalkan yang lain?" Mulai menebak, kira-kira itulah yang akan ia lontarkan, seandainya ia tahu. Aku cukup beralasan, "Aku ingin pergi menghabiskan mimpi sebelum kabut datang memenuhi ruangan dan bara api di atas ranjang yang mendadak padam."

Tiga tahun lalu, umurku 22 tahun. Delapan tahun semenjak berpisah dengan Koro- _sensei_. Malam itu sangat dingin di London. Dari kampus tempatku melanjutkan studi, sudah sangat larut. Jalanan dipenuhi salju. Tempat tinggal sementara di London jauh dari kampus. Lantas aku teringat dia. Nakamura, yang menetap di London. Tak perlu merasa sungkan untuk numpang istirahat.

Nakamura jelas menggerutu. Matanya merah, pasti tadi sedang tidur. Kami menghangatkan diri di depan perapian. Nakamura menutup diri dengan selimut tebal. Bersamaku di atas sofa datar besar. Percakapan-percakapan, ia menyinggung tentang kebiasaanku yang tak berubah dari akhir SMP. Kata itu sensitif sekali dengan kejadian luar biasa. Kami mengenang, dan larut. Nakamura bodoh tak terkira, tidak mengunci jendela. Alhasil, kabut datang.

"Aku tak kuat pergi ke kamar. Kau bisa tidur di lantai beralaskan karpet, atau apalah terserahmu. Jauh-jauh dariku. Aku masih ingin menikah." Aku terkekeh. Tak apa, malam ini tidak akan sedingin itu. Hatiku sudah hangat dengan megingat kenangan-kenangan bersama.

Kau pergi begitu saja. Apakah keping kenangan seluruhnya sudah kau ceritakan padaku? Seandainya aku novelis, janji untuk membentuk rapi dalam tulisan. Tapi aku lebih memilih untuk menyimpannya di dalam benak. Mengandalkan kekuatan ingatan. (Padahal waktu sendiri bilang aku orang bodoh).

Semasa kecil dan beranjak sedikit remaja, aku menertawakan tokoh cerita yang tertekan batin parah akibat ditinggal yang dicinta. Mana ada orang kayak gitu. Kita kehilangan Koro- _sensei_ , di malam sebelum kelulusan. Dia yang mengajari kita satu tahun menempuh kelulusan. Seakan-akan ketika kita ingin menunjukkan, "Ini loh, buah dari sinergi kita!" luluh. Kehilangan bersama. Giliranmu, seperti namaku. Karma. Aku karma akibat menertawakan orang lain. Egois. Merasa kehilangan sendiri, padahal tetap kehilangan bersama. Juga pada Okuda- _san_ …

Kepalaku penat. Api di perapian masih berkobar. Hangat. Di musim yang rusuh ini, di musim yang resah ini hangatkan hari yang sebentar lagi tanggal. Hangatkan hati yang tetap tinggal.

* * *

 **end.**

* * *

Puisi asli:

Desember

Karya Joko Pinurbo

Ingin kumimpikan banyak hal  
dan pergi ke malam yang jauh  
sambil membayangkan semuanya bakal kekal.  
Di musim yang rusuh ini, di musim yang resah ini  
hangatkan hari yang sebentar lagi tanggal.

Kau menungguku di sebuah pintu  
dan aku datang melalui pintu yang tak kaulihat.  
Aku duduk di sudut yang gelap.  
Di pesta itu aku cuma pelancong tersesat.

Tak usah menyesal, aku pulang  
lebih awal dari jadwal. Aku ingin pergi  
menghabiskan mimpi sebelum kabut datang  
memenuhi ruangan dan bara api  
di atas ranjang mendadak padam.

Di musim yang rusuh ini, di musim yang resah ini  
hangatkan hari yang sebentar lagi tanggal,  
hangatkan hati yang tetap tinggal.

 _thank you for riding!_


End file.
